<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the bottom of a bottle by SouthDrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655935">From the bottom of a bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry'>SouthDrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I don’t like sad stories, M/M, Oblivious, Party Games, Romance, School, Seven Minutes In Heaven, South Park usual, Spin the Bottle, There will be a happy ending, Tropes, Truth or Dare, anti-semitic, homophobic slur (from Cartman), like barely any, little angst, usual south park vulgarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Stan and Kyle are super best friends. But when they’re invited to Bebe’s birthday party their viewpoint may be forever changed. It starts with a spin of the bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stan/Kyle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Invite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t believe I’m writing South Park fanfiction. I’ve been a long time lurker/sometimes writer of Harry Potter fan fiction, and never thought I’d write/read anything else on here.</p><p>This changed when, to satisfy the boredom while working from home, I’ve been watching South Park and fell in love with the ‘Style’ ship. </p><p>Which brought me to realise how much I’d love to see some good old fashioned tropes with the two. </p><p>This is a work in progress but will be finished shortly. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when a high pitched, whiny voice pierced his ears. Sadly, this was an all too frequent occurrence and he simply shared a frustrated look with Kyle, rolling his eyes. “Guys. Hey you guys. Oh my god you guys! You heard?” Cartman scrambled into the canteen and over towards their table, with the biggest grin on his face. Stan sighed. With Cartman it could be anything. He knew that from experience. </p><p>“What do you want Cartman?” Kyle demanded as his frenemy sat down on the seat next to him.</p><p>“Wasn’t talking to you. Jew!” Cartman snapped before addressing the others. “So, Heidi was talking to Wendy, who said that Bebe is having her birthday party and this year she’s inviting the boys.” Kyle noticed Stan wince at his ex’s name mention, their latest break up had seemed final.</p><p>“Why would we want to go to a girl’s party Cartman?” Butters asked with a childish laugh. </p><p>“Dude. Didn’t you see the photos from last year? Bebe’s party was sooo sweet. Her mom got her a chocolate fountain and a cheese fondue. I heard that this year, everyone gets their own personal pizza too and a KFC bucket.” Cartman was practically salivating at the thought of all that food. </p><p>“That does sound pretty good.” Stan shrugged nonchalantly, sharing a smile with Kyle before flinching as Wendy came over, alongside Bebe. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Wendy smiled widely, holding Stan’s gaze for a second too long. “Bebe has some exciting news for you all.” </p><p>“So it’s my birthday on Saturday, and this year, we decided that we would graciously invite you boys to the party.” Bebe pulled out a set of pink and white envelopes from her bag handing them individually to the boys as she spoke. “Here we have Stan, Kyle, Craig, Butters, Token, Tweek, Clyde, Kenny and Jimmy.”</p><p>The boys eagerly opened their invites, Butters admiringly proclaiming how his smelled like strawberries, when there was a sharp clearing of the throat. </p><p>“Excuse me… Bebe. I think you may have forgotten something?” Cartman’s face was the picture of innocence. . </p><p>“No. I don’t think I did Eric.” Bebe smiled sweetly.</p><p>“I see.” Cartman sighed dramatically. “So.. you decided to invite everyone, even Kyle who is, as we all know, a Jew, to your party. But not me?” </p><p>Before Stan could say something to defend Kyle, he was drowned out by Wendy’s shrill voice yelling. “Shut up you fat ass. You’re not invited because no one likes you. End of.” </p><p>An awkward silence held, as everyone waited with abated breath of what was going to happen next. What happened was the all too usual, Cartman began a high pitch squeal of fake tears and ran from the canteen as everyone looked on with the surety of the fact that this was not going to be over. Cartman would undoubtedly get revenge in some form. </p><p>“Anyway, I hope you guys can come, we’ve got all sorts of party games planned.” Bebe said before hooking her arm through Wendy’s and returning to the girl’s table. </p><p>“Games?” Came Butters’ startled voice after a pause. “What kind of games?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Unwanted Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan and Kyle sat side by side on Stan’s bed playing the latest Call of Duty game as they waited down the hours before the party began.</p><p>“Dude, are you definitely  wanting to go to Bebe’s party?” Kyle asked during a lull between fighting. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go yet, the girls had increasingly became more giggly as the week progressed and he was starting to feel a little paranoid with their whispered talks about ‘games’. He had a feeling they weren’t wanting to play video games all evening. </p><p>“Yeah. My mom’s already bought her a present.” Stan shrugged, Kyle could only admire how calm and collected his super bestfriend was. </p><p>“Yeah, my mom has too. So you’re not going to be weirded out by Wendy being there?” Kyle asked tentatively, worried about bringing her up. </p><p>“Nah. I think we’re proper over this time. I don’t care about her anymore.” Stan properly looked at Kyle then and gave his friend a reassuring smile. Kyle could only smile in return, unsure where the overwhelming feeling of happiness came from at those words. He guessed that it was nice that Stan would stop giving Wendy the time of day, all she did was cause issues and headaches between them. Stan needed someone that didn’t want to change him. That loved him just the way he was, Wendy only nagged him to get more involved in everything, pushing him into her interests. </p><p>“Sup, you fags, ready to party?!” Cartman burst through the door, a silent Kenny in tow. The boys jumped apart, startled at the uninvited, and unwanted guest that had intruded so suddenly. </p><p>“Cartman! What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Stan yelled. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something? Were you two about to suck each other off? Have a little  action in Stan’s bed?”  I hope you guys were planning on using protection when you fucked each other’s asses?” Cartman said, a malicious grin sliding across his face. </p><p>“Shut up fat ass.” Kyle snarled, fighting the flush caused by the embarrassment of Cartman’s words. He resolved not to glance at Stan. He wasn’t sure he could have met his friend’s eyes. </p><p>“Yeah. Cartman. You’re not even invited tonight. So why are you even bothering?” Stan chimed in. “Bebe won’t even let you in.”</p><p>“Oh my poor naïve friends. Bebe will let me in. If she doesn’t want the world to see the pictures I took of her mom having an affair with another woman.” </p><p>“What the fuck man? Bebe’s mom isn’t having an affair!” </p><p>“I know. But photoshop says something different.” Cartman declares triumphantly. Stan could tell that Kyle was working himself up and decided to intercede. Cartman wasn’t worth arguing with and it wasn’t their fight. </p><p>“Whatever dude.” Stan shrugged and turned to Kenny who had yet to say something. Not that he did often. “You alright Kenny?” </p><p>Kenny had only just started to mumble something in reply when Cartman interrupted. “This party is going to be sooooo sweet you guys. I bet you’re all looking forward to the games. Maybe you’ll get each other with spin the bottle.” </p><p>“Spin the what now?” Kyle and Stan questioned in unison. </p><p>“Heidi told me that at girls’ parties they play games like spin the bottle  and seven minutes in heaven.” <br/>“What the fuck are those?” Kenny seemed to ask, although it was difficult to interpret. Still, they wanted to know, even if they were sure Cartman was bullshitting them.</p><p>“Well you guys. Spin the bottle is where you have to make out with the person the bottle lands on when you spin. Fairly obvious really. Seven minutes in heaven is where you go into a closet and someone is picked where they can do anything they want to you for seven minutes. You guys will love it. Perfect opportunity for you to fag out huh?” </p><p>Kyle found it difficult to restrain himself from hitting Cartman in the face at this point, only Stan’s steadying hand on his shoulder prevented him. He satisfied himself with an eye roll and the hope that one day, Cartman will get his true come uppence. Taking a deep breath, he pushed down the swirling emotion that was writhing his stomach in knots. Why did he feel so sick all of a sudden?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The truth or the dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately, Cartman had been able to blag his way into the party with his blackmail photos of Mrs Stevens, Bebe had hissed a threat of retribution but had solemnly let him pass through into her house and join the others at the party. </p><p>“This party sure looks good Bebe.” Butters could be heard loudly proclaiming as he surveyed the decadent food display and socialising classmates. “Is that a DJ in the corner?” </p><p>“Forget about the DJ, have you seen the chocolate fountain? I think I’m in heaven you guys.” Cartman gleefully stride towards his prize, shoving others out of his way as he ploughed through the crowd. </p><p>Kyle watched the debacle in a strange mix of disgust and amusement before his attention was drawn towards the ebony haired girl clearing her throat. </p><p>“Alright, now the boys have finally made it, we are going to start of the party with a little game of truth or dare.” Wendy announced, assertively ushering everyone over to form a circle. A chorus of ‘oohs’ rang out from the girls and Kyle was not the only boy who gulped loudly. </p><p>There was a clear divide in the room, an invisible barrier that separated the boys from the girls as they sat in a circle nervously. </p><p>“Is everyone clear on the rules? We will use this bottle and the person who spins gets to ask the person it lands on a truth or a dare.” Bebe explained as she proffered an empty glass bottle of Diet Coke to the group. </p><p>“Wurfiwinskebdskobtit?” Kenny asked an incomprehensible question to the group. Fortunately, Wendy appeared to understand what was being said and answered with a menacing glint to her eyes. </p><p>“You have to do the truth or dare asked of you as long as it’s not like illegal. Otherwise you have to pay a forfeit.” </p><p>“Forfeit? What kind of forfeit?” Butters squeaked in panic. </p><p>“Trust me. You don’t want to find out. Now since it’s Bebe’s birthday she should go first.” Wendy’s tone switched to the picture of innocence as she announced gaily to the group. “Come on Bebe spin the bottle first.” </p><p>Bebe’s spin of the bottle was marked by the sound of a sharp intake of breath. On and on the bottle seemed to spin till it landed on a terrified Nichole. </p><p>“Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Erm… truth?” Nichole answered timidly, upset at having being picked first. </p><p>“BORING!” Cartman rudely interjected to the annoyance of everyone there. They simply rolled their eyes and ignored his outburst. </p><p>“Okay, Nichole. Who would you rather date Mr Mackey or Mr Garrison?” Bebe giggled. </p><p>“Erm….. probably Mr Mackey. Mr Garrison is way too weird.”</p><p>“Nichole fancies Mackey. Nichole fancies Mackey. Nichole and Mackey sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G….” Cartman began singing. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up fattie.” Wendy yelled. “Wait till you’re asked a question.” </p><p>Nichole looked aggrieved but dutifully spun the bottle. It landed on Butters who immediately said, “Oh boy, I guess I’ll go with dare?”</p><p>Wendy whispered a suggestion in Nichole’s ear, causing the girls to immediately burst out laughing. “Fine. Fine.” Nichole proclaimed. “Butters. I dare you to give Kenny a lap dance.” </p><p>“Erm okay Nichole. Not sure how good I’ll be but I’ll give it my best shot.” Butters agreed in his usual optimistic tone, sliding over to where Kenny sat in his orange parka. </p><p>The group watched agog whilst Butters danced around Kenny, humming a tune. It was hard to say who was more gobsmacked when Butters began methodically grinding into Kenny’s lap, writhing his body around the other boy’s torso. </p><p>“May I stop now Nichole?” Butters asked after an age had passed and everyone’s mouth hung open in amazement at the lewd display they had witnessed. </p><p>“Um, sure Butters. I think… you covered it..” Nichole said, breaking the silence that remained. </p><p>“Ha ha ha ha ha… Butters is so gay for Kenny.” Cartman laughed hysterically to himself. </p><p>“And this is why no one wanted you to come.” Kyle muttered audible under his breath causing a flash of rage to ripple in the other boy. </p><p>“Shut up you Jew! Of course you’d be fine with this homosexual display. You want to fag out with Stan soo bad. Tell me, who is the bottom…. You or Stan? I’m tipping you to be honest…” Cartman’s rant turned Kyle’s vision red and before he could stop himself, he launched himself across the circle into Cartman’s face, his fists flying wildly.</p><p>Some of the girls screamed, surprisingly unused to such violence, their shrieks piercing the ears of everyone in the vicinity. Kyle could hear Bebe shouting, “Boys! Boys! Stop it.” But only Stan’s touch on his shoulder registered as he pulled him back. </p><p>“Dude. Come on Kyle. It’s just Cartman, he’s not worth it.” Stan shook him forcefully, snapping him out of his fury. The fog cleared and he blinked rapidly, the sight of a doubled over Cartman sporting a pink swelling under his right eye greeting him. He couldn’t feel any pain yet, the adrenaline thrumming through his veins put paid to that. </p><p>“Boys. If you fight like that again, you’ll both be kicked out.” Bebe announced with an unimpressed frown on her face as she surveyed the mess they had made. </p><p>“Sorry.” Kyle shrugged, a little embarrassed at how explosively he’d reacted. He really needed to work on his anger. Sometimes Cartman managed to strike through his defences and he wasn’t able to just brush his snide comments off. </p><p>“I’ll get you back for this Kyle. Just you wait.” Cartman promised, a red flush staining his cheeks. </p><p>“Do you want me to spin the bottle Bebe?” Butters asked nervously, breaking the atmosphere that strained amongst the group. </p><p>“Go for it.” Bebe seemed happy to dismiss the previous tension that threatened to derail her birthday and gestured for everyone to resume their places in the circle. Kyle and Stan glared warily at Cartman who thankfully took a place at the opposite side to them, sitting with his on and off again girlfriend Heidi with a smug grin.</p><p>The bottle carried on spinning and Kyle began to tune it out as more and more dares were completed and truths were confessed. He couldn’t help but zone out, his mind racing with trepidation of what he could be asked to reveal or do. That was until his worst nightmare was realised. </p><p>Horror encompassed him when the quick fixation of eyes signalled that the bottle was indeed pointing at him and worst of all; Cartman was the one who had spun it. </p><p>Cartman began his evil chortle, mirth leaking from his eyes. “So what will it be Kyle. Truth or dare?” </p><p>Either way Kyle knew he was screwed. Cartman knew way too many secrets, had way too much dirt on not just him, but Stan as well. He couldn’t risk any of those slipping out. But then, knowing Cartman, any dare he requested would surely be messed up. Fuck. He wasn’t sure which to choose. </p><p>In the end, the decision was made for him as Cartman goaded him into picking dare, tormenting him by calling him a chicken and a baby. Wanting to prove him wrong, he foolishly chose dare. </p><p>“Hmmmm what to pick. What to pick.” Cartman appeared to mull it over ominously. </p><p>Kyle was terrified but stoically presented a bored façade. “Haven’t got all day you know.” </p><p>“Oh. I’ve got it. Since I’m so kind and generous. I’m going to do you a favour. You have to make out with your boyfriend Stan here for at least two minutes.” Cartman smirked.<br/>
Kyle could feel his heart beat accelerating at a phenomenal speed. He couldn’t bear to look at Stan and see the revulsion on his friend’s face. “What? No way dude!” </p><p>“Interesting… you’d take the forfeit over a simple kiss with a friend?” Cartman teased. “I mean Butters gave Kenny a lap dance, Tolken has French kissed Bebe. Seems weird that you’d object so much.” </p><p>“Dude. Let’s just do it. It’s not worth the forfeit. Just pretend I’m someone you fancy and get it over with.” Stan held his gaze earnestly and all Kyle could do was take shallow breaths. Shit. He was actually going to do this. He was actually going to make out with his best friend.</p><p>A weird squirming feeling settled in Kyle’s stomach and his breath shook as he inched himself closer to his best friend. He could see his own jade green eyes reflected in those deep pools of azure blue, and the smattering of faint freckles that graced the smooth nose before him. He’d never been this close, he could only pray that his heartbeat wasn’t as audible to Stan as it felt. </p><p>Their lips met with a dizzying surety. Kyle was unsure whether to keep his eyes open or not, in the end the pressure to succumb and just feel the kiss took over and his eyelids flickered shut. Surely it should have been awkward? The catcalls and whoops from the others in the group had been drowned out by the roaring in Kyle’s ears. All he could take note of was the tentative lick of his best friend’s tongue and the fitful clasp of hands around his neck. </p><p>All too soon the kiss was over, and Kyle came back to the world with a startling bump. He shifted as far away from Stan as feasibly possible, refusing to even face in his direction. His cheeks scalded red, Kyle inwardly groaned at his pale complexion and inability to hide a blush. </p><p>“I’m so glad I filmed this guys. This is going to my personal collection.” Cartman announced grandly, brandishing his phone that had presumably been recording. </p><p>“You fucking asshole. I’ll kill you.” Kyle yelled, almost ready to once again pounce on the bane of his existence in a mimicry of earlier. Distraction in the form of Stan placing his hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving however, and Kyle didn’t know whether to lean in to the touch or move very very far away. </p><p>“Leave him. He just wants a video so he can jerk off to it later.” Stan muttered, seemingly unfazed by the existence of the recording. </p><p>“I wouldn’t jerk off to you two fags. I’m not a homosexual like you two.” Cartman protested with an irritating whine. </p><p>Before the tantrum could start in earnest, Wendy interjected with a reminder that it was Kyle’s turn to spin the bottle and ask a truth or dare. </p><p>Numbly, he spun the bottle, barely taking note of the truth he’d asked Kenny or the answer he’d been given. His mind was frazzled, alternating between replaying the kiss that had been scorched into his memory and puzzling over what it all meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that’s chapter 3... going to be writing a few more I think in Stan’s P.O.V. <br/> First time writing South Park and must say I’m quite enjoying it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Seventh Minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan was unilaterally freaking out right now. He didn’t know whether to punch or hug Cartman for orchestrating the opportunity to kiss Kyle. It had been nothing like any of the kisses he’d shared with Wendy. It hadn’t just been lips pressed against lips, it had meant something. What, Stan didn’t know. </p><p>It probably wasn’t normal to fantasise about your best friend like this? To imagine kissing them again in the privacy of your own bedroom. But that was all Stan could think of. Suddenly, all those warm buttery feelings of joy that he’d felt in the past at a glimpse of Kyle’s secret smile began to take on a new meaning. He’d thought it was just platonic happiness and contentment, but perhaps it had always meant more? Stan wasn’t sure, he wanted to find out. He resolved that he would kiss his best friend again. </p><p>The game wore on, though Stan was paying more attention to the withdrawn form of the boy sat next to him. He could see that Kyle had distanced himself from him, and it hurt. But he also saw the flushed crimson, which gave him hope. </p><p>Suddenly, the circle seemed to be shifting and Stan quickly tuned into what was going on. He had missed that the game had changed to ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ and speedily took stock of the fact that Kyle had been coerced into going first. A blindfold had been wrapped around his friend’s head, before they shoved him into Bebe’s linen closet. Just like that, Stan knew he needed to be the one chosen. </p><p>His heart raced in the blackness of the tiny space. Kyle felt too overwhelmed with emotions to even contemplate claustrophobia as his pulse thrummed with anticipation and fear. He’d heard that someone would be chosen to do whatever they wanted with him, and he knew who he both feared and hoped it would be. At least in the stark darkness, no one could see his cheeks heating up in a blush, or the tremors that plagued his hands.</p><p>The soft creak of the door opening paralysed Kyle. He sensed the warm figure inch their way closer to him. He swallowed. The noise jarring in the dense silence. A gentle hand brushed his cheek, causing his held breath to sharply leave his lungs in shock.</p><p>A hushed voice, far too quiet to be recognised, murmured. “Is this okay?” </p><p>Kyle could only nod mutely, unable to utter any words of agreement or denial. It seemed that the figure had understood what he’d been unable to say, for only a moment later, hot lips were pressed against his. </p><p>Sheer astonishment parted Kyle’s lips, the space soon filled by the venturing tongue of his partner. He tried to slow down. Think. But as the dizzying feelings raged tumultuously within him, Kyle was only left with the ability to experience.. </p><p>The mouth upon his retreated slightly, much to his displeasure, and an embarrassing whine of discontentment escaped. Before Kyle even had a moment to worry about that, the lips that had felt like home to him were laying soft presses of butterfly kisses upon him. </p><p>“Kyle. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You’ve no idea.” The voice whispered earnestly, causing a flash of icy heat to ricochet through Kyle’s body. That voice had to be a guy. It was too deep, the lips too hard and insistent to be a girl’s. Tentatively, Kyle reached out his trembling hand and traced the outline of the other’s face. The line of fabric at their forehead signalled that the person was wearing a hat. Could it be? He knew who he wished it was, his heart painfully throbbing with hope. </p><p>Fuck. He had to know. But if he was wrong, he’d  be humiliated and the person would undoubtedly be hurt. The kiss had seemed so familiar, so right. A perfect match to the one they’d shared earlier. It had to be. Oh god if he was wrong. </p><p>“Stan?” Kyle breathed. </p><p>A long pause. “Yes, Kyle?” Stan replied roughly, allowing his hand to trail down his best friend’s shoulders. A gesture so mundane between them, yet now full of unexpected promise. </p><p>“Oh my god dude. It’s you?” Kyle couldn’t believe it. He half expected Cartman to pop out with a camera at any point. </p><p>“Yeah dude. For reals.” Stan planted a reassuring kiss on his mouth, setting off a fire of shivers across his body. “Are you disappointed?” </p><p>“Erm…. No.” Kyle let out a shaky laugh, almost giddy with happiness. “I’m really glad dude. Erm I just really want to know what’s going to happen next?” </p><p>Stan clutched Kyle’s left shoulder in his smooth grasp. “Well.. I thought we could…” </p><p>Suddenly the closet door flung wide open, dazzling both boys with the bursting brightness. Kyle ripped off his blindfold, only to see the unwelcome face of Cartman and the others peering at him and Stan with unbridled fascination, their gazes drawn to where Stan still held tightly to Kyle. </p><p>“Ha ha ha. I told you these two would fag out as soon as you put them in a cupboard.” Cartman laughed uproariously. </p><p>“No wait. That’s not what happened....” Stan began to protest, cowed by the scrutiny of the others, his ex Wendy holding a look of knowing triumph. </p><p>Kyle was devastated. Every word of denial Stan spoke was a shattering blow. Was this all to mess with him? Had Stan realised his feelings and thought to take advantage of them? See how far he could push it? The Stan that was his super best friend wouldn’t do that, but then he’d thought that his friend wouldn’t make out with him and then a minute later deny it ever happened. Was he that ashamed? </p><p>He’d had enough. “Nothing happened. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m off. Thanks for the party Bebe.” Kyle wrenched free of Stan’s grasp and moved briskly away from the boy he thought he loved. The front door shut with a decisive finality. </p><p>“Looks like someone’s on their period.” Cartman sniggered under his breath. </p><p>No one laughed. The boys were looking at Stan in  stunned disbelief, and the girls were throwing a mixture of pitying looks and condemnation. This went on for moments until finally, he was spurred into action. </p><p>“Go after him.” Wendy chided him, gently resting a hand on his arm.</p><p>Realising how grievous his error was, Stan sprinted into motion. Fuck. He was about to lose his best friend forever. He needed to do something. By the time he’d passed the door and careened down the drive way, he looked out onto the street, only to see it empty. He tried calling Kyle’s name, but it seemed like his friend was long gone. Stan needed a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that’s chapter 4. I hope you like. Feel free to give me feedback. </p><p>I’m not sure where the angst came from, shrugs, but it felt right at the time. I’ll be doing at least another chapter to wrap this up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Spin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan could not believe what he’d done. If only he was old enough to drink alcohol, he could have blamed his impulsive actions on that. Sadly, he had no choice to admit that he’d done it because he’d wanted to and that he alone had fucked it up. </p><p>Why had he been such a coward? Why did he care so much about conforming to Cartman’s views. He’d let himself down, and more importantly, he’d let Kyle down. </p><p>Those kisses had been amazing, for the first time he had felt incredibly happy and at peace. He should have seen this coming. He was pretty sure normal friends don’t share the same bed, hugged up to each other while watching movies at their age. He was pretty sure that friends don’t think so much about the other when they’re not around. Without Kyle, Stan knew he would be empty. Even without taking their friendship to the next level, he needed his super best friend in his life. </p><p>He walked solemnly down the street, kicking his feet on the floor and scuffing the edge of his sneakers. As he neared the bright neon light signifying a 24 hour convenience store, an idea formed slowly in his mind. It just had to work. </p><p>Kyle sat miserably in his room. His mom was surprised to see him return so early, but one look at her son’s face had her hastily offering to bring him up a cup of hot cocoa. Normally, when he felt this downtrodden he would text Stan, who would assuredly cheer him up with some snarky commentary about Cartman or inane gossip about his classmates. It was hard to handle when it was his best friend that was the cause of his sadness. </p><p>Everything had changed. Now that it was obvious to Stan and everyone else that he had more than platonic feelings, he was doomed. He’d seen the disbelief and pity on the party goers’ faces. Cartman would definitely use this opportunity to bully him more. </p><p>Kyle sighed. Maybe he’d be able to convince his parents to let him change schools or be homeschooled? Gun violence and other crime had become more rampant in recent years, surely that had to mean something? </p><p>A gentle knock stirred Kyle from his reverie. He didn’t bother moving from his seat on his bed, and instead shouted to his mom to just leave the hot cocoa at the door. Hopefully he’d remember to get it before Ike drank it up, that boy had been a bit of a glutton lately. His mom said it was because he was finally growing up. </p><p>“It’s not your mom.” A decidedly male voice called out through the door. Kyle’s hands shook with trepidation. Stan was here. He didn’t want to face him, to take the rejection right now while he still felt so raw, but he knew he couldn’t just leave it. Stan could be very persistent, his stubbornness attributed to his father. </p><p>He swung the door open. There in front of him, stood the person that had always represented home to him, the person he thought he knew inside out. Those wretchedly familiar features were pulled into a sheepish smile. “I brought up your hot cocoa.” Stan offered him the warm mug. </p><p>“Thanks.” Kyle shrugged, striding back over to his bed. He didn’t need to offer Stan a seat, he knew he’d take his usual one on the computer desk chair. </p><p>“Look. I’m just going to come right out and say it. Dude. I’m really sorry.” Stan rushed out the words in one long exhale. </p><p>“Sorry? You don’t have to be sorry Stan. It’s not your fault you don’t feel this way.” Kyle replied with a defeated air. </p><p>“What? You think I don’t like you like that? Of course I have feelings for you man. How could I not?” </p><p>Kyle felt the repressed anger stemming from disappointment bubble up to the surface. “Of course you don’t feel that way about me. At the party you were quick to reassure everyone that we hadn’t done anything! Didn’t want to upset your girlfriend perhaps?” </p><p>Stan threw his hands in the air. “I know. I know. I was being such a douche bag. I freaked out, I panicked. God dude, I’m pretty sure I love you and it scared me to death. I didn’t handle it well.” </p><p>“Wait. What?” Kyle’s mouth hung open, he wasn’t sure he was able to believe his ears. His hope had already been dashed once before after all. </p><p>“I love you dude.” Stan stated solemnly before shocking Kyle further and pulling an empty bottle out of his bag. “Do you want to play a game of spin the bottle?” </p><p>Kyle was more than confused but managed to stammer a bewildered reply. “There’s only the two of us. We are only going to get each other.” </p><p>Stan laughed softly. “That’s the point Kyle. You’re the only person I want to be kissing.” </p><p>He took the bottle in his hand and spun it. Without caring where it pointed, he reached out to grasp Kyle’s face lightly before joining their lips once more. </p><p>A short while later, Kyle found himself nestled against Stan’s waist, his lips bruised and swollen. His heart rate was slowly resuming its natural pattern, after the intense workout it had undertaken. He couldn’t help the beatific grin that marked his features, and the light chuckle that escaped his lips. </p><p>“What‘s up?” Stan murmured dazedly. </p><p>“I’ve just been thinking. I think I really love these party games dude.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’m done.. I mean I could do an epilogue but I quite like the ending. Let’s just say they live happily ever after :) </p><p> </p><p>I am thinking I’ll write more South Park as I enjoyed it a lot. Apologies for the cheese, but I’m a sucker for a little fluff. If only real life was like this. Sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Oh and I’m English, so if I’ve not been American enough, let me know. I kept having to change Mum to Mom to fit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>